


That Time of Month

by RosieQ



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, I’m on my period, The paperhat is not the main part of the story, and now Demenica is, everyone suffers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieQ/pseuds/RosieQ
Summary: Flug was awakened in the middle of the night by Demenica to run to the store.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ... cramps suck.

🦎🦎🦎🦎🦎🦎

Demenica woke up to a sharp pain in her abdomen. And her sheets stained red. _Well either I’ve been stabbed or it’s my period. Please be the former._ She quickly threw off her sheets and no knife or stab wound. _Dammit._ With a heavy sigh she walked into her bathroom to find a pad.

There weren’t any. There were also no tampons so she was screwed. No way in hell was she going to walk outside like this, so her only option was Flug.

_Besides, he’s my science dad. And dads are supposed to shop for pads and tampons! Even science ones!_

So she crawled into the ventilation system, searching for Flug and Black Hat’s room. 

 

🛬🛬🛬🛬🛬🛬🛬

 

Flug was woken up from a nice dream (it had planes, Black Hat, 5.0.5, Demenica, and a burning retirement home. So many dead old people) by someone violently shaking him. He grunted, slapping the hand on his shoulder and opened his sliver eyes.

Only to see a concered Demenica. “Wha?” He croaked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Black Hat made a small grunt, turning from his back to his side, muttering a sleepy “keep me out of this.” 

“Flug... I’m on my... uh... it’s...” “huh?” “I’monmyperiodandineedpadsandtamponssowillyougetthemformeplease?” “Huh?” “I need some pads and tampons! Go get for me please!” “Alright fine just lower your voice, Black Hat’s cranky enough, he doesn’t need to be waken up.” “Too late, just go get Demenica her pads and tampons and  come back to bed,” Black Hat said, half asleep, slowly pushing Flug off the bed.

Flug squeaked when he fell off, landing on Demenica. _Oh dear._ Flug got up, and went to put on some pants and shoes. “Be back in five, Love ya, Jefecito~” a grunt that sounded like “I love you too Demencia leave and go to bed.

He chuckled, walking out of his room towards the door.

 

 

 

~~~~~(in the store)~~~~~

”Here, is like to bu-“ Flug yawned and continued, “y this stuff please” The cashier, with wide eyes, nodded and quickly rang him up, enough pads and tampons to last a year with more than plenty pain killers to boot. 

As he left, shuffling his feet to his car, he didn’t notice the cashier taking a picture of him and texting it to everyone he knew. 


	2. Sneak Peek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK! And on my period again. Flowering sucks.
> 
> I’ll delete this once the full chapter is up.

🐻🐻🐻🐻

5.0.5 was a simple bear. A simple, happy bear. They lived a very happy life with their two dads and sister. They even got plenty of toys to play with! Even if the screaming was annoying at times... but regardless, 5.0.5 was a simple bear that was simply happy most of the time. And I say most because sometimes things go to He-Hades. Things go to Hades. Like their murder dad yelling. But that isn’t what happened today. No what happened today was worse than any yelling that their murder dad would do. It was truly horrible and painful for everyone involved. So villainous that many villains hate the mention of it. What was that horribly villainous thing? Simple!

Demenica was on her period.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue, after all, we need Black Hat and 5.0.5 to suffer as well >:3


End file.
